


Immortal Song

by Shunn



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сонгю знает много таких песен, всем мелодиям нужно звучать хотя бы раз в год, иначе они умирают, как сказки, в которые больше не верят.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Song

Автобус останавливается посередине никогде.  
Сонгю торопливо сгребает свои вещи – сумку, ноутбук, старенький плеер, который сел еще полтора часа назад, машет рукой водителю на прощание и выбирается наружу.  
В воздухе пахнет осенью, ломкой, сухой соломой, которая вот-вот загорится. Пока еще не гарь, только обещание костров, что скоро вспыхнут – не убежать, не выдохнуть.  
Он бредет по пустой дороге, машины проезжают здесь раз в сто лет, и напевает под нос давным-давно забытую песню. Сонгю знает много таких песен, всем мелодиям нужно звучать хотя бы раз в год, иначе они умирают, как сказки, в которые больше не верят.  
Мороз крепчает с каждым шагом, неприятно пощипывает щеки, губы пересыхают, и очередная песня больше похожа на стон, но Сонгю продолжает упрямо брести вперед. Ему нельзя останавливаться.

Колокольчик над дверью громко звякает, сообщая о новом посетителе. Ухён протирает столик, не поднимая голову, пока не слышит тревожный вздох. Хозяин не то чтобы бледнеет, сереет на глазах, смахивая со лба выступивший от страха пот.  
Ухён не хочет оборачиваться, действительно, не хочет, он помнит легенду про жену Лота, но любопытство всегда сильнее страха. Он понятия не имеет, что он ожидал увидеть – только не замерзшего практически насмерть парня, чуть старше или чуть младше самого Ухёна, так сразу не разберешь. Красные волосы смерзлись, бледно-голубые губы дрожат, но он продолжает напевать что-то под нос, Ухён отсюда слышит песню, мотив, который он должен был знать, да позабыл задолго до своего рождения. Хозяин продолжает молчать, словно надеется, что непрошенный посетитель исчезнет, уйдет в бесконечную зиму, что тянется за окнами кофе вот уже третий год подряд.  
\- Кофе? – спрашивает Ухён. – Чай? Может быть, что-нибудь покрепче?  
\- Меня зовут Сонгю, - неожиданно говорит, точнее, пропевает парень. – Имбирный капучино, если можно.  
\- Имбирный капучино, - послушно кивает Ухён. – Вы не возражаете, если я добавлю туда капельку рома? Мне кажется, он вам не повредит.  
Сонгю улыбается, садится за столик, его губы не замирают ни на секунду, хотя слов, как не старайся, не разобрать. Только мелодия – из тех, что порой привозят сюда торговцы, а потом забирают с собой, и даже памяти об этих песнях не остается.  
Хозяин отрицательно машет руками, отказываясь выполнять заказ, одного имени гостя достаточно, чтобы навести порчу на его кафе. Ухён пожимает плечами – даже злу иногда нужно передохнуть – и ставит турку на огонь. Он не любит кофе-машины, они превращают волшебство в механический процесс, а сейчас им не выстоять без толики волшебства.  
Их называют по разному: снежными ведьмами, колдунами, ледяными призраками; названия шуршат снежной поземкой, тают во рту, но никогда не говорят правду. Они всегда появляются ночью, без шапок и перчаток, посреди затянувшейся на годы зимы, и исчезают так же внезапно, как появились, а потом людей находят мертвыми в домах, магазинчиках, придорожных кафе. Трупы всегда успевают полностью промерзнуть, даже если прошло не больше пяти минут, и улыбаются.  
Вот чего Ухён никак не может понять, почему они всегда улыбаются. Он добавляет имбирь в кофе и уменьшает огонь, невольно подпевая мелодии, что постепенно заполняет каждый уголок небольшого помещения.  
Когда он ставит чашку перед Сонгю, тот касается его ладони обжигающе-ледяными пальцами.  
\- Твоя рука, - шепчет он, и эти слова неожиданно удачно вплетаются в простенький мотив. – Твоя рука такая теплая.  
Ухён думает, что сейчас он должен отстраниться, выбежать на улицу – если ему повезет, он доберется до Хёрин, что живет неподалеку. Если ему повезет, он не замерзнет насмерть в соседнем сугробе, не умрет от прикосновения колдуна.  
Это разумные мысли, самые разумные из всех, что когда-либо приходили в голову Ухёна. Вместо бегства, он делает небольшой глоток кофе и прижимается ко рту Сонгю. Губы у того такие же холодные, как пальцы, и он продолжает петь, когда Ухён целует его, пока ведет костяшками вдоль горла, каждой клеточкой кожи впитывая музыку, что не замирает ни на секунду.  
Наверное, хозяин сходит с ума от страха или шока, а, может быть, торопится к Хёрин, потому что он молчит – ни звука протеста, ни слова возмущения, пока Ухён неторопливо раздевает Сонгю. Легкая осенняя куртка, белая футболка, джинсы с дыркой на коленке. Неудивительно, что он так замерз, неудивительно, что его кожа под ладонями кажется похожей на лёд.  
Он подхватывает Сонгю под бедра, усаживает на столике, широко раздвигая ноги – тот не сопротивляется, но и не помогает, лишь смотрит на родинку на плече Ухёна и напевает знакомую песню на незнакомом языке. Это сводит с ума или уже свело, так просто не разобраться, поэтому Ухён решает не обращать внимания, проталкивая мокрый от слюны палец между ягодиц Сонгю. Тот судорожно вздыхает, обрывая на секунду мелодию, и подается навстречу, кусая губы. Ухён до этого никогда не думал, что такое возможно – словно песня звучит внутри Сонгю, словно Сонгю и есть песня.  
У них не так много времени – они откуда-то знают, что его совсем мало, поэтому подготовки недостаточно, и все одновременно слишком тесно, слишком больно, слишком странно, и Ухён громко стонет, когда Сонгю обвивает его ногами, притягивая ближе. Мелодия вбирает в себя и стон, и влажные шлепки, подстраивается под ритм бедер Ухёна. Он обхватывает член Сонгю, торопливо двигает ладонью, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой кожа становится теплее. Капельки пота катятся по бледной груди, стекают на стол, оставляя подпалины, словно от сигарет.  
Второй рукой Ухён вцепляется в волосы Сонгю, дергает на себя голову, чтобы добраться до его губ, чтобы хоть на мгновение остановить проклятую мелодию. Тот отворачивается, распахивает рот в безмолвном крике – песня продолжает звучать – и кончает, хватаясь ладонями за бедра Ухёна. Если он выживет, останутся синяки. Это самая неподходящая мысль сейчас, но почему-то именно она доводит его до оргазма. Ухён выскальзывает из ставшего обжигающе-горячим тела. Тонкая струйка спермы вытекает между все еще раскинутых ног Сонгю, и стол под ним начинает медленно тлеть.  
Интересно, думает Ухён, будет ли улыбаться его обугленный труп. Он никогда о подобном не слышал, но он же всегда мечтал стать первым в чем-нибудь. Хотя бы смерть у него выйдет необычной.  
Мелодия бьется в висках, перекрывая стук сердца, дым заполняет легкие, и волосы потрескивают от близкого пламени.  
Сонгю не двигается, пот блестит на коже, красные пряди липнут ко лбу, и Ухён пытается сглотнуть пустыню, что поселилась у него во рту. Крыша кафе обваливается прямо на них.

Автобус останавливается посередине никогде.  
Ухён торопливо сгребает свои вещи – сумку, ноутбук, старенький плеер, который сел еще полтора часа назад, машет рукой водителю на прощание и выбирается наружу.  
В воздухе пахнет гарью, ломкий, сухой запах, что щекочет ноздри, ведет вслед за собой. Цикады тревожно стрекочут в желтой траве. Ухён широко шагает по седой от пыли дороги, напевая песню, из тех, что были популярны в эпоху джаза в другой стране. Если он немного поторопится, то нагонит путника впереди, незнакомого парня с ярко-красными волосами.  
Главное, успеть до заката.


End file.
